steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Japkot/Steven Universe MMRPG Wishlist
Let me stop you right there, no it doesent exist. A Steven Universe MMORPG So I’m a big fan of MMORPG’s, and that’s an understatement, if I had money to put into this hobby, it would turn into a way of life. And I know, an MMORPG? for a cartoon? But think about it! How awesome would it be, and I can’t just let it go without forming some sort of explaining it to you all! Scenario: A rebellion rages on a Colony that Homeworld established, the rebels, calling themselves the Crystal Gems, are fighting for their lives on this planet and their freedom, to choose whatever they want to be. Led by a Rouge Quartz gem called Rose Quartz these gems are rapidly gaining supports and the defection from Homeworld’s ranks are increasing, ---- Character Creation: Quartz- Ruby- Pearl- ETC, I feel like the show has not introduced all the gems it could’ve. Custamization will be the default stuff, Hair style, Gem name, height, Appearance Modifiers ETC, and your username is your nickname, while you have the gem you choose as a title right next to it (Amethyst Japkot, Ruby Gary, Pearl Porl) It looks like Soundtrack Attack’s CAG section, but that’s all I have to work with since the show hasn’t introduced a lot of gems (Yes I know Sapphire’s exist) Feel free to add as you like A beginning scene where you are a gem fightning ''the rebellion, and you have a choice (or not, this may be really hard to interpet due to story reasons) Quartz- Youre a Quartz, the ''best of Homeworld, send to Earth to deal with some incessent rebels, it should be very easy, since you’re already better then them after all… Ruby- You’re a Ruby, a common foot soldier, sent to Earth in hopes of crushing the rebellion brought on by the Rouge Quartz, you an your squad are assigned to the front lines. Be prepared to fight, for that is, what you were made for… Pearl- You’re a Pearl, servant to an Homeworld Elite, whos visiting Earth for a crucial mission, they have thought it fit to bring you with them, you’re nothing but their shiny servant, no matter what you think. But you always had that sliver of hope that someday, you’ll be something more then that… After a beggining cutscene, and completing some side quests, you reach the main point, where you meet with Rose Quartz herself, who dispatches you easily, and explains to you, your true potential, and then, you have to make a desicion. (maybe, this is still a confliction for me) Shameless plug for my favorite MMO, and terrible ar t, you’re welcome. A fusion system would be really hard to put in, because who would control it and all. I’m sure somone has a good explanation for it, but from my POV, a 2 player fusion would be impossible. Fusion with NPC’s on the other hand, is a very big possibility, your spesific class missions would make creating fusion designs easier as you progress through the story, and with them being NPC, you would have full control over it.. Like during your first missions as the Ruby, you would be able to fuse with your squad, making a bigger ruby. If you choose CG, you would be able to fuse, either for side missions or main, it may be hard to make designs for these, but it’d be awesome if it were so. Or this Category:Blog posts